Easy access
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Natalya/Maria/Maryse femslash, if you don't like femslash, don't read this. Natalya and Maryse aren't too fond of Maria's ring attire... or are they?


Title:Easy access

Rating: M for this one… definitely

Pairing: Natalya/Maria/Maryse… slight mention of Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **Ok, so I have to write a long bitchy Author's note about this one because this is definitely not my best work, in fact, I completely hate this fic but my co-writer, ImissTrishStratus is like making me post this when I really don't want to lol I had written a few really good ****ménage à trios fics that I never got to post before my hard drive crashed, and this fic just doesn't even compare to them and I don't like posting things when I know I can do sooo much better but, here it is, I've posted it… Blame ImissTrishStratus that this fic is even getting posted… I think that covers it… oh wait, the summary… Natalya and Maryse don't think Maria's designs are quite so… tasteful… ok, oEanto the fic… **

**--  
**

"Natalya…" Maria greeted the woman who had conveniently decided to block her path to the door by stepping in front of her. She was close; very close... a bit too close. Maria considered taking a few steps back and realized that someone was also preventing her from backing up and considering that Natalya definitely wasn't secretive when it came to showing who her allies were, the person behind her had to be one of two people. Judging by the feel of the body, it was definitely the one Maria least wanted behind her right now. It wasn't that Victoria wasn't threatening because she definitely was, in fact, she could probably cause a lot more damage that Maryse but there was just something about the egotistical French-Canadian that irked Maria beyond words.

"Is there something you guys want?" Maria asked, attempting to mask her nervousness as she turned her head, the blonde hair she saw confirming her earlier suspicion. She swallowed hard as she felt hands descend on her hips… Maryse's hands.

"Looks like we were right Natalya…" Maryse said, her fingers idly playing with the waistband of Maria's ring pants. "She does make her clothes with easy access…" She continued, her French accent coloring her amused tone.

Natalya laughed her trademark chuckle making Maria shiver; partly because she was so close her warm breath lingered against Maria's skin and mostly because her sadistic laughter quite frankly kinda scared the former Raw diva.

"Not surprising… I'm sure someone had her well trained while she was on RAW…" Natalya said with another pretentious chuckle. This time Maryse joined her with a haughty scoff, the exhalation of breath hot against the nape of Maria's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Maria said, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. She was trying to stand her ground but the way she was sandwiched so neatly between two bodies made that rather difficult and the fact that Maryse's hands kept slipping below the waistband of her pants, definitely wasn't helping.

"Of course you don't…" Natalya said, completely un-phased by Maria's denial… "You know what I think?" She asked and Maria didn't answer because she knew, judging by the position she was in, that she was gonna hear what Natalya thought no matter what. "I think you had someone's hand down your little easy access pants every spare moment you got while you were on Raw…" She said, as Maryse's hand slipped fully below the waistband of her pants to emphasize the redhead's point. "But whose hand? Beth's?" She asked, getting, if possible, even closer to the former interviewer, pressing her even more closely into the blonde behind her.

Maria glared at the woman in front of her, trying her best to seem as defiant as possible but with the press of heavy breasts against her back, the slender fingers that had begun trailing teasingly across her underwear clad womanhood, Natalya's warm hands which were keeping her firmly in place by holding onto her hips and the agonizingly warm breath lingering against her skin with every word that left the redhead's lips, Maria found it increasingly difficult to be anything but putty in the hands of the women who had double teamed her earlier in the ring. And the irony definitely hadn't escaped her… This was a double-team in itself but one no referee could stop and at this point… she didn't even think she wanted it to be stopped.

"No?" Natalya asked, leaning in closer so she was speaking directly into Maria's ear. "Mickie?" She ventured, feeling Maria's body jolt forward as Maryse undoubtedly crossed the barrier separating her fingers from Maria's womanhood. Maria whimpered, the sound turning into a moan as Natalya used her respective position to enjoy the flesh of the neck poised temptingly close to her lips.

Maria shook her head; signally that, no, it wasn't Mickie… but affirming that it was definitely someone. She didn't know why she cooperating but she couldn't help it as Natalya's lips traveled lower, her tongue swiping across her pulse point.

"Not Mickie…" Natalya murmured against her flesh, one of her hands joining Maryse's as she slipped it beneath the waistband of her pants. Natalya wasted no time teasing as she slipped a finger almost instantly into very wet heat, not once interrupting Maryse's caress of the brunette's intimate flesh. "Well that explains why Beth hasn't gotten to you…" She concluded, hypothesizing that Beth was obviously caught up in Mickie. "It's not Candice… I'm sure not even you would risk catching something from her…" Natalya rationalized, leaving one last logical candidate. She was sure Maryse had come to the same conclusion too because she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Tsk tsk…" Maryse said, her smile apparent in her voice. "I at least thought you had better taste than that…" She added feeling Maria writhing, trying desperately to speed up the slow pace of thrusting Natalya had set with her intruding digit.

Maria knew this was the part where she was supposed to be mad and she kinda was. They had absolutely no right to judge her girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, since they had decided to end it when Ashley had made her decision to leave the WWE, but the pleasure she was feeling was totally masking any anger she felt over the comment, as well as any future mocking she knew they would be doing.

"I guess not…" The blonde said, as she worked her fingers over swollen flesh.

Maria was only half aware of what the French-Canadian was saying as Natalya slipped another finger into her, finally speeding up to a pace which Maria was sure would bring her to her climax within seconds. She was so close, teetering over the edge, and a with one most brush against her clit, she cried out as an orgasm crashed through her, her body going limp as she convulsed around the fingers inside her. She was weak, vulnerable, only vaguely aware of what was going on around her. Her ears buzzed, as her blood rushed throughout her body, her chest heaving slightly as she came down from her orgasmic high. She did hear one thing clearly though as Maryse commented on how "tacky" her "easy access" top was… and she knew exactly what that meant… They hadn't finished having their fun with her just yet… and chances were, she was going to be double teamed like this very often in the near future.

The end… yeah, I really, really don't like this fic… but review anyway please…


End file.
